family comes first
by dmmjel
Summary: Percy and Annabeth and the rest of the gang are all grown up. A story about their kids and maybe some new arrivals. Includes Percabeth, and Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

Annie's POV

My name is Annie I look like you're average high schooler, but I'm not my parents are Percy and Annabeth Jackson.

Yes I know now you can gape, scratch that don't, that is exactly what I don't want you to do.

Sometimes though it drives me crazy, I mean if you were someone famous and you had to hide you'd probably be dying inside.

But on the other thought if I told people my parents saved the world, and kill monsters they'd think I'd gone insane.

I couldn't wait till school was over because today dad was going to be taking me back to camp half blood.

I had been there so many times surprised I didn't just leave then and there.

That's where my older brother Jackson comes in.

Wow look how ironic are names are.

Well anyways you're probably thinking he's younger than me because of the ways he acts.

He's a nineteen year older, who could do everything but stay out of trouble.

No wonder he's my dad's kid.

But with that comes with bad things.

I have to wait till he gets out of detention, to be picked up.

So here I am.

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I were going to camp half-blood I couldn't wait to see Leo, Jason, Nico, and yes of course the Stolls.

Just like the good times.

I nudge the sleeping Annabeth, her book wide open in front of her.

I nudge her a little harder.

She thrashes forward dropping her book in the process.

"Gods dangit Percy," she squeals aggravated, "You made me lose my page."

"Sorry wise girl," I say leaning over to grab her book.

"Mmmhhm that's what I thought," she says.

I cut her short, cathci9ng her lips in a feisty dance.

We were rudely interrupted with a loud banging sound on the window.

It was Jackson, he looked disgusted.

I quickly pulled away, and unlocked the doors.

"Enjoying yourself dad?" Jackson asked smirking, Annie just rolling her eyes.

"Uh-um," I stuttered, Jackson chuckling to himself.

"Anyways," Annabeth said saving me from any more embarrassment, "now Jackson can you explain to us why you got detention?" Annabeth had a stern look on her face.

"Okay so here's the thing," he laughed, Annabeth glared at him

He then stopped laughing.

"Okay well so rocky and I made a bet to see if I could climb on top of the vending machine, and you know me well I never turn down a Stolls bet, so I climbed up there but when I was getting down the whole machine kind of like tipped over."

"Son," I yelled, "you could have very well lost your place on the swimteam."

He looked down at the ground admiring his sneakers.

I kind of felt bad for him; I just know how much he loves swimming and don't want him to ruin it for himself.

"Ooh Jackson got in trouble," Annie chided

"Now that's enough Annie, "Annabeth said, "you can definitely tell that's your dad's child."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said seaweed brain."

Ring, ring, ring.

I picked up my new phone Leo had made, so that monsters can't track demigods.

I picked up the phone it was my mom

"Hello."

"Percy it's time," my mom said frantically.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

"What do you mean?"

"Well Laila was giving her baby doll a bath when the water started sloshing around the air like crazy she thought it was the coolest thing ever though," my mom laughed.

"Okay, is Zach okay,"

"Yes he's fine, just sleeping just like you when you were little," my mom said.

I could hear Laila squealing with joy in the background.

"Okay well I have to go, be safe and bye son," she said before I ended the call.

"Who was that honey?" Annabeth asked wide eyed.

I told her and the kids the whole story, on our way home.

Annabeth's POV

We rushed to the door Percy jiggling his keys due to his shaking hands.

Your probably wondering why we're freaking out so much well our kids are some of the most powerful demigod children in the world.

We are often getting attacked. Percy threw open the door.

"Daddy," Laila cried grabbing Percy legs.

He picked her up and placed her on his hip.

She reached out toward me once she noticed me.

Percy handed Laila to me, her smile widening.

"Mommy I made floaty water," she said really excited her fingers wrapping around one of my tight curls.

"Ow, ow," I said she unwrapped her finger from my hair giving me a sloppy kiss on my cheek saying, "sorry mommy."

She wrapped her arms around my neck slowly drifting off, just like her brother Zach who was softly snoring on the couch.

"Jackson," I said.

Percy and Jackson both turn around at the same time.

"Not you seaweed brain," I said laughing.

"Go wake your brother up."

Jackson takes a pillow from the couch and whacks Zach in the face.

"What the fu- ,"Zach yells before I cut him off.

"Really Jackson?" he's in the corner cracking up.

"Everyone in the car now," Percy says.

Laila snuggles into me I open the back door of our SUV and put Laila in the car seat, while the rest of our kids trudge to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Annie's POV

I scrolled though my phone, search for the perfect song.

Apparently Zach had the same thing in mind

"Zach turn it down," he just smiles at me and turns it up louder.

"Seriously Zach turn it down."

"Turn it down for what?" he sings /yells and turns it full volume.

Mom and dad just roll their eyes.

"Zach please be nice to your sister or you won't be able to get nay blue candy when we get to camp," mom says.

Jackson's eyes widen.

"I want some too," he whined.

"Then you better be quiet too," mom says.

"Yes ma'am," he replies closing his eyes trying to go sleep.

To his avail Laila decided it was her time to be the center of attention.

Laila's POV

In this dream, I was with my parents hanging off a cliff.

There were two empousa.

They said I would either fall into Tartarus with my parents, or be taken hostage by the empousa there was a big clock hanging in front of my face counting down till my death.

3,2,1 I jolted awake my face wet with tears.

Annabeth's POV

Laila jolts awake grabbing her brother's arm.

Tears spring to her eyes I'm guessing it was a dream.

She's sleeping in me and Percy's bed for about a week.

She now out of her car seat, sitting on Jackson lap sobbing into his shirt.

He was slowly rubbing her back that's pretty much how the rest of the car ride went.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV

When we arrived we found Peleus sleeping in front of Thalia's pine.

Percy stopped the car.

"Wake up kiddos," Percy said, the kids groaning.

I go and open Laila door.

Luckily she didn't have any more nightmares.

I take her from Jackson, she wakes up soon after.

Camp half-blood hasn't changed much which makes it feel more like home.

When we cross the border Laila literally jumps out of my arms.

She's running towards Nico.

"Uncle Nico," she screams jumping in Nico's arms.

"Blue candy," Zach and Jackson yell racing each other to the big house.

"Look how big you've gotten," Nico says to Laila.

"Look at that Cyclops," she yells again pointing at Tyson making his way over.

Percy and I's jaw dropped.

"Praise Athena, "Percy said all of us laughing.

"At least she takes after Annabeth" Nico says.

"That's a relief," Percy adds in

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uh, nothing," Percy stuttered both boys laughing.

An arrow whizzed over our heads.

"Thalia," Percy and I cry out running towards her.

"Where have you been?" I say squeezing the air out of her.

"Well one of the hunters got lost, and yea you get the rest," she said.

"You got enough kids?" Thalia laughs eyeing Nico holding Laila.

"It's only four," Percy says.

"Sure you say that, but you're not the one who has to carry them around in your stomach for 9 months," Thalia said.

I look at Percy with a scowl.

Don't look at me," Percy said backing up.

Percy's POV

A few minutes later I hear a rustle in the bushes; I quickly pull out riptide and push the ball point top down.

Aeeeagow," I said a bolt of electricity went through me leaving my hand tingling.

"Hooray, it worked," Connor said running out of the bushes along with Travis Jason and Leo.

"Guys!"

"Yea, what happened there Perce, you look a little shocked?" Jason said smirking at me.

"Whatever."

Our group was finally reunited except we were missing open little child of Aphrodite.

"Hey Jase, where's Piper?"

"She's with Blake," Jason said.

Blake is their little three year old.

Speaking of her there she is.

"Perree," Blake screamed his childish scream trying to pronounce my name.

He ran over to me I scoop him up in my arms.

"Who's your favorite uncle?"

"Kelp head or fire boy?" I said looking a Nico.

"Kelp head," he laughed.

The whole gang laughed.

Just like old times, I thought.

"I still love you Neeks," Laila said wrapping her arms around his neck.

We all started laughing.

"I think I'll keep you," Nico said walking away with the laughing Laila not looking back once.


End file.
